Paradise, is when you're back home
by pocketsies
Summary: The moments for one's wait for their beloved to return, and his thoughts. This is for those who simply love a fic about a  reunion. Fic-slash-song!verse. USUK, soldier!AU. Starts out a bit angsty, but ends with fluff, don't worry.


The man sat on the window ledge, sighing.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

His eyes moved to anything that moved on the street outside. His studio house is on the third floor, and with a large window like this he had a wide, beautiful view of the rooftops of London. The sun was high up in the sky, providing some warmth shining into his clean living room.

_But it flew away from her reach, so_

_so she ran away in her sleep_

He sighed again, closing his eyes for just a bit, and reached for the cup of tea settled in front of him. He took a sip, while his mind went off in a daze.

_and dreamed of para-para, paradise_

His cat meowed at him on the island table where it sat in the kitchen just a few feet away. The man didn't seem to have heard it.

_para-para, paradise, _

Huffing at its master's dull attitude, the orange Scottish Fold feline hopped off the table and strutted towards its master. It climbed onto the wide window ledge and meowed again.

_para-para, paradise_

Arthur gave a small jerk when the cat settled a paw onto his knee. Arthur smiled, and petted the feline.

_Every time she closed her eyes_

The cat understood what was going on in its master's mind. It nuzzled into it's master's hand, as if trying to soothe its master's feelings.

"I know, Iggy. I miss him too," it's master sighed in a small voice.

_When she was just a girl,_

_she expected the world_

Arthur's eyes averted to the bright, blue sky once again. He could see a few birds fluttering flying by without a care in the world.

_But it flew away from her reach_

_and the bullets catch in her teeth_

He remembered how Alfred loved to sit by this window and strum his acoustic guitar as Arthur painted or drew.

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall_

How Alfred would come to visit Arthur whenever he had the chance or days off. They would just sit on the window ledge, a blanket around them, warm mug and cup in hand, just looking at the beautiful, starry night sky.

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_she'll close her eyes_

Oh, how he missed him. How he missed him dearly, ever since he went away to that blasted war.

_In the night, the stormy night_

_away she'd fly_

_and dreams of para-para, paradise_

_She'd dream of para-para, paradise_

Arthur's phone suddenly rang.

It angrily vibrated on the coffee table in front of the TV as Arthur hastily placed his cup on the island table. Iggy hopped off the window ledge and stretched, and scratched its ears, all the while watching its master held the ringing phone in his hand, but not picking up.

Arthur's face twisted with worry as his eyes watched the caller ID flashing on the screen. It's been a really long while since Francis had called him, and most of the time he called to invite a night out for drinks, and that's usually during evening, not in an afternoon like this.

_It could be one thing_, Arthur thought.

Iggy brushed his body against its master's leg, looking up to Arthur's face. The Brit sighed, swiped a thumb across the screen and answered.

Iggy climbed onto the sofa and waited. It's master greeted, and stood silently. Iggy could hear the familiar French voice, who was chattering excitedly in the phone, and all the while, Arthur's eyes went wide and his face seemed to brighten up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Iggy watched as its master hastily stuffed his phone, and wallet into his pants, wore his coat and a muffler around his neck. Arthur grabbed his keys from the table top, and head towards the door to wear his shoes. The feline followed him and meowed.

Arthur turned and gave a pet with a hopeful smile. "I'll be right back," he said, and went out the door.

Iggy went back to the window ledge, and watched as its master walked briskly down the side road towards the underground station.

_lala, lala-lala la, lala-lala la, lala la-la_

* * *

><p>Arthur was panting as he stood in the sea of people in the station, who were all there for the same reason as he is. He could hear the thundering rattle of the train arriving. The station guards yelled, once again, for the civilians to not stand beyond the yellow line.<p>

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_

The train arrived and came to a screeching halt. One by one, families and lovers excitedly waved and called the names of soldiers Arthur did not recognize as the men in the carriage waved back and hurriedly stepped out.

_She's say_

_"Oh, I know the sun must set to to rise,"_

Cries of joy, hugs and kisses were all around him. A young couple hugged and kissed each other tenderly in a corner, a young boy cried as he clung onto his father's uniform in a crushing hug. People around Arthur were basked in joy and relief.

_This could be para-para, paradise_

_para-para, paradise_

And yet, Arthur was still searching for him, for Alfred. He skimmed across the crowd, occasionally walked and checked the carriages as he walked hurriedly till the last one.

_para-para, paradise_

_oh, ohh oh, oh_

By then, people were gradually leaving the platform, and Arthur realized he was alone in the now empty station. He walked up to an officer nearby, asking him if there's a list of names of the soldiers who were in the train. He mentioned Alfred's full name.

"I'm sorry sir, no Alfred Jones in here,: the officer said apologetically, and continued off with his work.

Arthur held back his tears.

* * *

><p>It was a painful and slow trek back to his studio. While walking on the road side, he could spot some soldiers with their families and lovers, happily chatting away in restaurants over a hot dinner, or just simply having a quiet moment on a bench in the park as the moon sailed in the starry night sky.<p>

_this could be para-para, paradise_

_para-para, paradise_

Arthur's heart was filling with envy, but he managed to shake it off. He walked up to the door to his flat, taking the keys out, until he heard a car painfully screeched to a stop on the road behind him. Turning with a scowl, he muttered a curse about the annoying noise, until a man stepped out of the car.

As the cab drove off, Alfred straightened, and saw Arthur on the other side of the road. He smiled widely, and called "Arthur!"

_this could be para-para, paradise_

_oh, oh-oh, ohh oh.._

All the thoughts, the doubts, the nightmares, everything left Arthur's mind. He stood there like an idiot, mouth slightly gaping open despite the chilly winter night.

Silent tears rolled off his cheeks as he ran towards his lover who was back, finally back from being away for so long in a dangerous far-away country, far away from him and his warm arms.

"I'm back, Artie. I'm home,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, reader! Thank you for reading this fic. The song, <em>Paradise<em> fully belongs to the ever-awesome Coldplay. I suggest you imagine the typed-out scenes with the lyrics :)**

**I just wanted to share with you guys what I've suddenly thought up of last night. **

**So, yes, in this AU, Alfred is Arthur's American boyfriend, who's also a soldier. They're a couple who's madly in love with each other (well, this _is_ a USUK fic haha!). They kinda live in London, in Artie's artist-studio-home with their Scottish Fold cat Iggy (how punny is that). I just really love the idea of Alfred being a rowdy/rough soldier (or farm-boy, squee) with Arthur as the high-class/adult/mature boyfriend!**

**Ok I'll stop rambling. Hope you'll R&R!**


End file.
